


Use Me

by Woodface



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's everything you couldn't ever be. She's light and pure, you're dark and soiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to avesnongrata for the beta.

She's everything you couldn't ever be. She's light and pure, you're dark and soiled. Your hands leave red stains when you grip her white dress to keep from toppling into the dirt. She wraps her arms around you, keeps you upright and you can only lean against her.

Her hands are soft even as she grips your face, forces your gaze up to meet hers. She's hope and restoration. You're shadow and despair. You're the pain singing through your nerves, the agiel screaming in your hand. 

"Use me." The words taste like iron.

"No." Her hands tighten on your face, and she shakes her head. Her eyes have clouded over, desperation making them shine and even that is beautiful. 

"Kahlan," you repeat, her name soft to force her to focus. There isn't much time, you can feel the blood trickling down your side. " _Use me._ "

"You'll die," she presses her forehead against yours, and you can't remember what you did to earn this.

"I'm dead anyway. Use me. Save _him_." 

You can feel the tremor run through her body, can feel the moment she knows you're right. You never expected the lips crushing against yours; you never expected her to take away the pain your body has grown so accustomed to.

Kahlan is _love_. You never knew what that felt like until she stains her lips with your blood, until she steals away what you've become. 

She takes it all, but you don't feel all that different. Not even as the agiel sings louder now than you have ever heard it before. Everything is fire, even her gaze as she burns with realisation, but of what you know not.

"Confessor, command me."


End file.
